


More than his knuckles

by Ulquii



Series: The Voltron Multishipping [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anger, Angst, Face Punching, Jealousy, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Punching, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: The pain crushing his knuckles and the loud thump that echoed in the room was what made him notice what he had done, Kinkade in the floor with a hand covering his nose and the horrible sound of a crack hunting Keith’s thoughts.





	More than his knuckles

**Author's Note:**

> I did this because of [this](http://emuyh-art.tumblr.com/post/178899821352/keith-would-win-the-fight-but-lose-lance-js).
> 
> I just wrote it and forgot about the fictober.  
> I invite you to do the same.

It was  _stupid_.

But the boil burning his blood and the twist lurching his stomach made his body move before he could think about it.

The pain crushing his knuckles and the loud thump that echoed in the room was what made him notice what he had done, Kinkade in the floor with a hand covering his nose and the horrible sound of a crack hunting Keith’s thoughts.

“Kinkade!”

Lance fell to his knees, hugging Kinkade’s shoulders and checking his nose briefly when the hand lowered a little, a thin line of blood falling to stain his uniform.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Keith jumped, the cold and judgemental glare Lance was shooting at him making his heart hurt worse than his bruised knuckles, and he tried to remember the very reason of why he punched him. Of why he felt so angry when he looked at him.

But, yeah, thinking about how Kinkade started to spend more time with Lance in the last few days, and how they always seemed to be enjoying the other one, and how Lance smiled at Kinkade in a way he had never smiled at him, and how Kinkade started feeling free to  _touch_  Lance, and how he leaned into his space with such…

Well, now he wanted to punch him again.

“Oh, god, you’re bleeding too much” he heard Lance say in worry, helping Kinkade get up and reaching for his face and moving his hands away from his nose, “I hope it’s not broken…”

“It’s fine” Kinkade said, his eyes going from Lance’s to Keith briefly.

“It’s not” Lance growled, his glare going back to Keith in a harsh gesture, “Come on, let’s go to the infirmary.”

Kinkade nodded, his eyebrows furrowed while he tried not to let more blood fall from his nose, and he stepped in front of Lance.

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

Keith mouthed, Lance still glaring at him in a defensive mode.

“I-”

“You’re an asshole.”

Keith gasped, stepping up to grab his arm.

“W-wait, Lance!”

But he broke away harshly, making him wait for a slap or a punch to his face because of the hostile expression.

“Don’t fucking touch me.”

And Keith froze in his place, seeing them walk away while the audience that saw the punch kept whispering things behind him.

Yeah. His heart hurted more than his knuckles.


End file.
